No Where Else to Turn By Lori & Robin
by Lori23
Summary: Haley is starting to pull away from Lucas when she can't control her growing attraction to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Haley watched as Peyton Sawyer walked towards Lucas Scott. She could tell by the look on Lucas's face that he was happy to see the popular cheerleader. In fact, Lucas seemed to be smiling a lot recently because of Peyton. Up until a few weeks ago Peyton didn't even know Lucas from any other face in the crowded hall. That was until Lucas had joined the ranks of the socially accepted. Until he'd joined the basketball team.  
  
The basketball team was ruining her life. Lucas never had time for her anymore and she was finding herself despising basketball. If Lucas wasn't at practice, he was at the courts practicing. Haley walked past Lucas and Peyton to her locker. Lucas had called out to her but she just kept walking on, walking away from the pain.  
  
Lucas watched as Haley walked right past him. There was no way she hadn't heard him call out to her. She'd been so distant lately. He hardly ever got a chance to see her recently and when he did they just didn't talk like they used to. It was always a little strained now. "Is she ok?" Peyton asked regaining his attention. "That's what I would like to know," Lucas replied distractedly.  
  
Peyton headed over to Haley to see if she was okay. "Haley are you alright?" Haley turned her head to Peyton with a look of disgust. "You know what Peyton I was just fine until you came over and started bothering me. If you don't mind I would like to get back to my book. Just go back to doing what you do best."  
  
Peyton couldn't help but feel a little stung at Haley's reaction. Sure they'd never been friends but she never considered them enemies. "I'm sorry," Peyton said cautiously. "I just thought you might like to talk to someone and obliviously Lucas isn't an option." "What makes you say that?" Haley asked wondering if her feelings were that transparent.  
  
"Look it isn't any of my business. But Luke said that you seem distant, and I figured you might want someone to talk to. You and Luke have been friends forever don' t shut him out." Haley turned around and glared at Peyton, "You know what Peyton you are right, it isn't any of your business." Haley stormed down the hall right past Lucas. Lucas reached out for her arm to talk to her but she just shrugged him off and headed to class.  
  
Lucas glanced between the retreating form of Haley and the stunned Peyton. "What just happened here?" he asked Peyton. "I'm not really sure. I was trying to let her know she could talk to me if she needed someone and she blew up," Peyton answered. For a second Lucas thought about asking Peyton why she thought Haley would talk to her of all people but thought better of it. "She knows she can always talk to me if she needs someone," Lucas said instead. "Maybe there's something she doesn't feel comfortable talking to you about. Maybe that is why she's been so distant,"  
  
Peyton replied. "She can talk to me about anything," Lucas stated adamantly. "Lucas there are some things that girls would rather talk to girls about. I was just hoping that maybe I could be the one that she opened up to. But when I offered she basically told me to mind my own business. She has never been that rude to me before. Something has to be wrong with her but what?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Haley walked down the hallway trying to avoid everyone that she knew until she ran smack into Jake. "Hey Haley why are you in such a hurry?" Haley plastered on a smile and apologized to Jake. "Sorry Jake I just seem to be in a world of my own today. So you ready for the history test on Friday?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you could help me study for the test. History is killing me and I have to get a C to play basketball. Is there anyway you could study with me tonight. I know it is last minute but you know that I wouldn't bother you with it unless I really needed help." Haley thought about it for a minute, a chance to occupy her time and not be so worked up over Lucas and Peyton. "Sure Jake, I'll meet you here after practice. I'll study in the library until you are done."  
  
Lucas walked out of the locker room after practice and noticed Haley sitting on the bleachers. "Hales," Lucas called approaching her. "I'm glad you came by. I really think we should talk." Haley looked up a little nervous about having to have this conversation with Lucas. "Hey," she replied trying to find a way to dodge the topic of what's been bothering her recently. "I guess coach worked you guys pretty hard today, practice normally ends a little earlier." "We had to run a few extra laps. Nathan was being an ass," Lucas explained. "So what made you stop by? Not that I'm complaining. I've been trying to talk to you all day." "I guess I've just been busy," Haley said. "Are you sure that's all?" Lucas asked not believing that was the case. "Sure," Haley answered feeling a bit guilty for avoiding her best friend. After all, Lucas didn't realize he had done anything to hurt her. "Peyton said you jumped all over her when she offered to listen," Lucas prodded. At the mention of Peyton, Haley closed herself off again. There was no way she wanted to talk about Peyton with him. "I just didn't feel like talking to her," Haley responded.  
  
At that moment Jake walked out of the locker room and approached the pair of friends. "Hey, sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized to Haley. "It's ok. Lucas mentioned you guys had to run extra laps," Haley replied happy Jake had arrived in time to save her from continuing the conversation with Lucas. "Are you ready to go?" Haley asked him. "Sure," Jake answered glancing towards Lucas wondering if he'd interrupted something. Lucas certainly seemed upset with his arrival. "What's going on?" Lucas asked not liking the feeling of being left out of the plans.  
  
Jake turned to Lucas with a guilty look on his face. "Haley is going to help me pass the History test without her help I don't stand a chance." Lucas looked at Haley waiting for her to offer to help him with the test too. This test was thirty percent of their grade and Haley always helped him study. "Well come on Jake I'm starving let's go grab something to eat while we study." Lucas was about to just invite himself when Peyton headed over from cheerleading practice. "Hey guys, what is going on tonight?" Haley just grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him towards the exit. Jake muttered a quick goodbye and followed Haley out to his car.  
  
After sitting down in the driver's seat he turned to Haley. "So you want to tell me what that was all about?" Haley just shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea what you are talking about Jake. We need to study and I am hungry it is as simple as that." Jake started the car and headed to the Cafe to eat. Jake pulled the car into the parking lot and grabbed his backpack. Haley jerked her head up, "Why are we eating here?" Jake just smiled, "Either you tell me what is going on or we stay here. It is up to you."  
  
Haley looked at Jake wondering which option would be most painful for her. She knew Lucas would probably head to the diner to grab something to eat. Especially if he thought that's where she and Jake would end up going. On the other hand, telling Jake exactly why she didn't want to talk to Lucas would be humiliating. She could always make something up. Then again Lucas always told her she was a terrible liar. But maybe Jake wouldn't be able to tell. He'd only known her for a very short time so maybe she would be able to talk her way out of it. "I just don't want to eat here on my day off," Haley replied lamely.  
  
Ok...maybe I won't be able to talk my way out of it, she thought. "Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with this being Karen's? Maybe you're a little worried Lucas will show up," Jake replied. "I'm sure he'll be too busy with Peyton to track us down," Haley answered without thinking. "That's what's bothering you isn't it?" Jake asked sympathetically. "What? Peyton and Luke spending time together? No. I just meant if I were only trying to avoid Lucas coming here would be a good option. I doubt Peyton would want to come here." "She and Brooke usually hang out on the other side of town," Jake confirmed. "Exactly. So can we please go now?" Haley pleaded. Jake thought about pushing her for more answers but he didn't really want to push her into leaving. He wanted to be a friend to her but he wanted a chance at passing that test too. "Ok. We'll go. I don't think avoiding him is going to solve the problem though," Jake replied before starting the car again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After studying for what seemed like hours Jake closed his book determined to get answers out of Haley. "Jake come on we aren't done studying yet. We still have another section to review. I thought you said you wanted to pass this test." Jake just smiled at her as he watched Luke and Peyton walking towards the Cafe. He knew that he could confirm his suspicions and get Haley to open up to him. Haley started to put her things in her backpack as well when she saw them enter. "You know what Jake your right I think we have studied enough. I need to be getting home anyways. Can you give me a ride?"  
  
Jake grabbed his backpack and car keys, "Sure Haley come on let's go. But you have some explaining to do in the car, or I let Luke take you home." Haley glared at Jake, "Fine we'll talk let's just go. Haley and Jake headed to the door as Lucas and Peyton were walking in. Peyton smiled at them, "Hey guys where are you headed. We were hoping that we all could study together for the test. Luke figured you would be here since it is Jake's favorite place to eat." Jake just smiled at the situation, "Yeah the food is the best, but unfortunately we were just leaving. My mom called and she needs me at home so we have to go." Luke saw the moment to talk to Haley alone, "I can take Haley if you need to go Jake."  
  
Haley turned pleading eyes to Jake looking for any kind of help. "It's alright Luke I need to be getting home. I have a paper to write. Jake you don't mind taking me now do you?" Jake shook his head, "Thanks for the offer Luke but it's on the way. Good luck on the studying. See ya guys." Luke watched as Haley and Jake walked out of the cafe and turned to Peyton. "Okay is it me or is Haley avoiding me."  
  
"It's not just you," Peyton confirmed his suspicions. "I tried to tell you maybe she has something that she just can't talk to you about." "I don't understand how that is possible. We've known each other forever. We tell each other everything," Lucas insisted. "Girls never tell guys everything no matter what their relationship is," Peyton insisted. "What do you mean? What do you think she's keeping from me?" Lucas asked eager to get someone else's perspective on the situation. Haley certainly wasn't talking.  
  
As soon as Haley closed her door Jake was looking at her pointedly. "What do you want me to say?" Haley asked. "The truth. You couldn't get out of there fast enough when you saw Lucas and Peyton walk through the door. You are obviously uncomfortable with spending time with Lucas right now. The question is why?" Haley sighed wishing she were a better actress so that she could find a way out of this conversation. She was almost sorry that she left the diner. Almost. "I just don't like being a third wheel around him and Peyton," Haley replied hoping Jake would accept that explanation. After all, it was partially true. "You wouldn't have been there alone with them. I was still there," Jake reminded her. "I know. I just didn't want Lucas to have a chance to ask me about why I've been avoiding him today. I didn't want to have to explain to him the third-wheel thing," she explained. "That is almost believable. Except Lucas wasn't with Peyton all day so I'm sure there was some time when you avoided him alone," Jake prodded. "I still just avoiding the same conversation," Haley insisted. Jake looked at Haley skeptically. He understood just how hard it was to put your feelings out there when you liked someone and he wasn't sure the best thing for Haley would be to push her. Then again she needed to talk to someone and she didn't exactly have a group of girlfriends she liked to confide in.  
  
Haley motioned for Jake to come inside so they could study. After all she had promised to help him with the last section. After setting her books on the table she sat down and opened up her book to the last section. "Come on Jake let's get this over with. So we can finish studying. Jake didn't seem to think that arguing with her was a good idea so he sat down at the table and cracked open his book. "Fine if I can answer all your questions right out of this section you are going to tell me the truth. And I mean everything, I hate to break it to you Haley but you are a horrible liar." Haley started to quiz Jake hoping that he would get some wrong so her secret would be safe.  
  
Back at the dinner, Lucas was searching for answers to his problem with Haley. "Peyton she acts like she can't even stand to be in the same room as me. I don't know what I could have possibly done to upset her. She is my best friend she knows that I would never intentionally hurt her. We have always been able to talk to each other." Peyton was in deep thought trying to help Lucas with his problem, "Maybe you hurt her feelings and she doesn't know how to talk to you about it. Why else would she be avoiding you?"  
  
"I don't know," Lucas answered becoming frustrated with the entire situation. Things had always been so easy between him and Haley. If he did something stupid she let him know about it. He'd apologize and they'd move on. He wished they could be like that again. "Look, obviously this is really bothering you," Peyton stated, "so just force Haley to talk to you. Find a time when she can't avoid you. Like in the morning when she's opening the diner or something. She can't just leave the diner unattended." "I guess I don't really have any other choice," Lucas said with a sigh. Tomorrow morning he planned on making sure his mom couldn't be at the diner for a little while. He'd go under the pretense of making sure Haley didn't need any help and he'd convince her to talk to him. What other choice would she have?  
  
Meanwhile, Haley was still trying to stump Jake in his little challenge. He'd been getting every answer. She didn't understand how he knew everything now. The entire afternoon he had trouble with some part of each section. Just her luck on the one that counted he'd get them all right. She figured it could be attributed to playing basketball. Athletes seemed to have this extra gear to go in when the game was on the line and apparently Jake felt like this was a championship game. "Face it. I know every detail of this section," Jake said with a laugh as Haley searched the book furiously for a tough question to ask. "I'm not ready to concede yet," Haley mumbled without looking up. "You're a lot like Lucas. He doesn't give up easily either," Jake said knowing that the mention of Lucas would get Haley's attention. Just as he'd expected Haley's head snapped up at the mention of her best friend. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Just that you are a lot like him. I guess it comes from spending so much time together," Jake answered easily. "So how long have you been in love with him?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Haley was lost in a world of her own. Thinking about everything that was going on with Lucas. She just answered Jake without even thinking. "I have always loved Lucas." Jake smiled knowing that he had caught Haley in a weak moment. "No how long have you been in love with Lucas?" Haley just smiled, "I think my whole life."  
  
Jake was very amused at Haley's admission. He gently shook Haley to wake her from her daze. Suddenly Haley realized exactly what she'd just admitted. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded," she tried to back track. "I love Lucas as a friend. That's all we've ever been. All we'll ever be," she said with slight disappointment.  
  
Jake noticed the hint of disappointment in her voice and knew that she was just trying to deflect her confession. "I don't think that's how you feel at all," Jake said deciding he might as well go all the way with this. She'd already opened up more than he'd expected. He just needed to make sure she understood she could trust him.  
  
"Look Haley I completely understand what you are going through. You don't trust people with your feelings and your secrets. You can trust me, but to prove it to you I can tell you something about me that no one else knows."  
  
Haley looked at Jake with a bit of apprehension. She didn't really know if she wanted to know something so personal about Jake. She definitely wasn't looking  
  
forward to confessing her secret to him. Then again, Jake was being great about this entire situation. They hadn't ever been close friends but he was going out  
  
of his way to give her someone to confide in. "I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me something personal," Haley declared. "I don't feel obligated. I feel like  
  
finally sharing this with someone. With a friend," Jake replied smiling. "Ok. But let me go first. I don't want to chicken out after you tell me something so big," Haley  
  
requested. "Ok," Jake agreed and waited for Haley to begin.  
  
"For as long as I can remember Lucas and I have been the most important people in each other's lives. We shared everything growing up. I know him better then I know  
  
myself at times," she began to reveal the story of her most significant relationship. "It must be nice to have someone so close to you," Jake commented when Haley  
  
paused. "It is most of the time. Recently though it's been the hardest thing to handle in my life."  
  
"Why is it so hard, did something happen to make you doubt your friendship? Because Lucas it always talking about you and seems to think the world of you. So I am  
  
guessing Peyton is the problem. Peyton doesn't stand a chance against you when it comes to Luke's heart you must know that." Tears were streaming down Haley's  
  
face, "I used to know that, but now all he walks about and thinks about is Peyton this and Peyton that."  
  
Jake wiped a tear from Haley's cheek. It would be so easy to imagine this becoming more than friendship between them. But that's not what she needed. It's not even  
  
really what he wanted. He just felt a certain kinship with the spunky girl he'd known for little more than a month. "Peyton is something new for Lucas. I'm sure he's always kind of wondered what it'd be like to be part of that crowd. Especially considering Nathan's a part of it. If things had been a little different then Lucas might have been living Nathan's life,"Jake said. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Haley commented deep in thought. "I'm sure Lucas hasn't either. He'd probably hate the thought of it," Jake said with a little laugh. "No he probably wouldn't. How do I deal with seeing him and Peyton together though?" Haley begged for advice. "You tell him how you feel," Jake replied simply. "I can't do that. He shouldn't have to choose between me and Peyton. That wouldn't be fair," said Haley. "Is that how you really feel or are you just worried he'd choose Peyton?" Jake asked. Haley was quiet for a minute trying to figure out if that was subconsciously why she hadn't spoken to Lucas about this yet. "No. Lucas wouldn't end our friendship for anything or anyone," Haley said convinced she was speaking the truth. "I just don't want to be the cause of his unhappiness." "Maybe Lucas needs to know how you feel before he can ever really find happiness," Jake suggested. "What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked thoroughly confused. "Just that maybe Lucas doesn't really know what or who he needs in order to be truly happy," Jake answered as he closed his history book.  
  
"So enough about me, wasn't I suppossed to get something out of spilling my guts. I think I was suppossed to find out what you are hiding from everyone." Haley turned to Jake with an amused look on her face and just laughed at his look of panic. "Fine but you have to go with me to my house. I promise to tell you everything there after all we did have a deal. Haley grabbed her keys and followed Jake out the door.  
  
Meanwhile Lucas had just dropped Peyton off and headed to the courts to shot some hoops to clear his head. Peyton was trying so hard to get him to fall for him it was painfully obvious. But no matter how much Lucas tried he couldn't give his heart to her something was just off. "Damn it, why is everything so screwed up. Why can't I just be happy with Peyton. Or better yet why does my best friend hate me." Lucas slammed the ball down and stared up at the sky searching for answers. Keith had been driving past the courts when he saw Lucas at the courts. "Hey Luke don't you think you should be heading home. Oh and Haley doesn't hate you. She could never hate you. You know that."  
  
"You don't understand Keith. She's barely spoken to me the last couple of weeks. All day she avoided me," Lucas said hoping his uncle could shed some light on the workings of the female mind. "That doesn't sound like Haley at all. Normally when you piss her off she just tells you and gets over it," Keith said wondering what could be going on to make the teenager act so strangely. "I know," Lucas said with a sigh. "At this point I'd love for her to yell at me." "Did you do something to upset her?" Keith asked as he shot the basketball. "I don't think so. Like I said we've barely spoken the last couple of weeks," Lucas answered retrieving the rebound. "Maybe that's the problem. You two used to spend practically every moment together and now that you're playing basketball and hanging out with new people, you hardly ever spend time together any more," Keith responded. "Maybe. But wouldn't she just tell me that? She's told me before when we've gotten busy that we needed to schedule some time to do something together," Lucas reminded him. "But before you weren't busy with other friends. She probably feels left out. She doesn't really fit into that new crowd," Keith said. "Could have fooled me," Lucas mumbled picturing Haley and Jake this afternoon. They seemed comfortable together. Like they'd been friends for a long time. He hated to see Haley like that with someone else.  
  
"Bottom line Luke something is wrong. Either you can continue to sit here and complain or go fix it." Keith took one final shot and headed to the truck. "Luke tomorrow is Saturday and she opens the cafe just talk to her, but get home so you don't worry your mom." Luke grabbed the ball and piled into the truck. Luke still didn't feel like going home so he called his mother to let her know that he would be late. Lucas decided that maybe now was the time to talk to Haley.  
  
He went by her house but she wasn't home. That was odd, she had asked Jake to take her home hours ago. I wonder where she could be?  
  
Jake placed his backpack on the table near the door and turned to look at Haley. "Are you sure you want to know my secret? It's pretty big and I wouldn't want you to feel strange about keeping it from everyone you know." "You can trust me," Haley said genuinely, "but if you don't want to tell me it's ok. I understand." "I trust you," Jake said before motioning for her to follow him further into the house. He approached a closed door and Haley just looked at him curiously. "I'd like you to meet the most important woman in my life," Jake said as he opened the door. "This is my daughter Katie." Haley couldn't hide the shock she felt but she did her best not to make Jake feel awkward. "She's beautiful," Haley said when she finally regained the ability to speak.  
  
"Thank you. Katie's mother left her on my doorstep with just a note. Apparently her mother was to caught up in her own life to worry about her child. But you know she is mine and I love her to death. The only reason I don't want everyone to know is I don't want sympathy, I feel blessed not burdened to have my daughter in my life"  
  
"She is adorable Jake. You have done a great job raising her. I feel silly now comparing my secret to yours. Here I am complaining about some boy and you are a single dad raising a child."  
  
"Haley come on. Your secret just like mine could majorly alter your life if somone finds out. And this isn't just some boy you like. This is your best friend that you are in love with. But I know I promised to drop it for tonight so I will take you home cause it is getting late."  
  
Jake and Haley headed back to her house talking about anything and everything that had been going on at One Tree Hill. Jake pulled up the car to her sidewalk and leaned over and gave her a hug. "Haley it will all work out I promise, if you need to talk call me." "Thanks Jake it helped to talk." After Haley had exited the truck Jake waited for Haley to get inside. Once Jake's truck had pulled off Lucas headed to the front door seething with anger but why is what he couldn't understand.  
  
Haley barely had time to close the door before there was a knock sounding from the other side. Opening the door without glancing to see who it was first was definitely a mistake, Haley realized when she saw an angry Lucas standing in front of her. "Hey," Haley said cautiously not knowing exactly how to handle the situation. "Did you have fun with Jake?" Lucas asked with bitterness clear in his tone. "I guess it was nice," Haley answered, "we spent most of the time studying." "What happened to coming home after the diner? I thought he needed to get somewhere and you were headed home," Lucas asked suspiciously. "There was a change of plans," Haley shrugged. "Is there a reason you're acting like an ass?" "I just don't appreciate you avoiding me all day and then lying about where you're going with him," Lucas answered as he stepped past Haley into the house. "Make yourself at home," Haley said sarcastically as she closed the door. Obviously Lucas wasn't going to let her play the avoidance game any longer.  
  
Luke turned around and glared at Haley. "I asked you a question. Why are you lying to me, we have never lied to each other. I feel like I don't even know you anymore Haley. You avoid me and not to mention that you snapped at Peyton for no reason this afternoon. What is going on with you Hale?" Haley snapped her head around ready to smack Lucas. "Oh so let me get this straight. I all of a sudden have a problem because I don't feel the need to worship the ground Peyton walks on like you do. Want to talk about now knowing someone, I would have never pictured you as the type to follow around a girl like a little lost puppy dog. I guess the blonde cheerleader has a way with men." As Haley was about to finish her tirade on Lucas her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Haley, it's Peyton. Look I know you were angry at me earlier but I was wanting to make it up to you. Since you and Lucas haven't spent much time together recently I thought we all could go out. It would be fun Jake, you, me, and Lucas. Come on what do you say, let's all double date."  
  
There was complete silence on the other end of the line. Haley felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Swallowing her pride she did the only thing she could to keep her feelings safe. "Sure Peyton just let me talk to Jake about it."  
  
"No it's alright I already called him and he said it was fine with him." Haley hung up the phone and just glared at Lucas. "Well that was your little girlfriend and apparently you have been complaining to her about our friendship. Seems we have to go on a double date tomorrow. I think we are done talking for now. I need to get a shower. Just leave Lucas. Oh and for the record our friendship is none of Peyton's damn business. From now on talk up your problems you have with our friendship, with me not Peyton." Haley held the door open for Lucas and slammed the door after he walked out of it. Lucas stared in shock at what had just happened between them. In 18 years of friendship they had never talked to each other like that. Haley feel down to the floor in a fit of tears. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Haley slowly picked herself up off the ground and headed into the shower. After taking a long hot shower she put on her pj's and grabbed her purse searching for Jake's cell phone number. After about 5 rings Jake answered sounding a little tired.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh Jake I am sorry, I woke you up. I will let you go back to sleep."  
  
"Haley it's fine. What's going on, are you alright?"  
  
"Not really. Do you have the energy to stay up a little bit and talk to me?"  
  
"Sure Haley. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"No it's okay. You have to stay there with Jenny and it is late. But if you could talk that would be great."  
  
"Sure. So I imagine that you know about the double date. Sorry about that Haley I couldn't talk her out of it. She was so determined to fix what is going on with you and Lucas."  
  
"It's not your fault Jake. I just don't see how me and Lucas are going to be in the same room for 5 minutes let alone a whole night after what just happened."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute did I miss something? Are we talking about the cafe or did something else happen with Lucas?"  
  
"Jake it was horrible. After you dropped me off, Lucas was here. Needless to say he wasn't very happy. He wanted answers, he wanted me to tell him what is going on with me. Apparently he must have stopped by and he was upset at me for lying to him about us having to leave. He basically said he feels like he doesn't know me and wants to know why I am avoiding him."  
  
"See Haley I told you that you have to tell him. He is never going to understand how you are feeling if you don't tell him. I know this isn't what you want to hear but sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and take the chance of getting hurt."  
  
"Jake I was all set to tell him what is going on. But then he had to go and bring Peyton up. I am sorry Jake I am sure she is a nice girl but every damn time I talk to Luke he has to bring her up. Then in the middle of our fight she calls and suggests this lovely evening we have to sit through tomorrow night."  
  
"Haley look, it is one night you will survive I promise. If it gets too horrible we can leave, I promise. But I still think that you need to tell Lucas how you are feeling. And the only reason Luke was so mean to you tonight is the fact that he is hurting. I don't want to get in the middle of your fight, but Haley he is my friend too and this can't be easy for him. @#%$ Haley hold on a second, my other line is beeping, who on earth could be calling me this late." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
  
"Hello," Jake said wondering when he became so popular for phone conversations.  
  
"Hey man, it's Lucas," Lucas replied in what he hoped was a casual tone. He still wasn't sure what possessed him to call Jake. He'd spent a little while shooting hoops after leaving Haley's but his shot was all over the place.  
  
"Hey. What did you need?" Jake asked trying to think of a way to help out his friends.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Lucas answered with a slight chuckle. "Haley is pretty angry with me and I don't know how to fix it," he confessed. "Since you two are spending time together I thought maybe you could help me out," Lucas said hoping he didn't sound too bitter.  
  
"I'm actually on another call right now but I'd like to help you out. Will you be up for a while? I can give you a call when I'm finished talking to...the other person," Jake finished deciding not to tell Lucas he was speaking to Haley.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry I interrupted. I shouldn't have called. Just forget about it," Lucas said feeling like the whole conversation was a bad idea.  
  
"No, I'll call you in a bit. The other call shouldn't take too long," Jake replied determined to help Lucas and Haley.  
  
"If you don't mind," Lucas trailed off.  
  
"Ok...I'll talk to you in a bit," Jake said switching back over to the other line hoping that Haley was still there.  
  
"Hey, sorry that took longer then I expected," Jake apologized.  
  
"It's ok. Do you need to go?" Haley asked.  
  
"No. Have you decided to talk to Lucas yet?" Jake asked getting to the point.  
  
"I want to because this situation has got to end but I just don't know how," Haley said frustrated.  
  
"I wish I could answer that for you but all I can suggest is to be honest," Jake said.  
  
"I don't want to come off sounding like a brat. If I tell Lucas that I don't like him spending so much time with Peyton, he'll think I'm acting like a spoiled child," Haley responded.  
  
"So don't tell him you don't like him spending time with Peyton. Tell him you miss spending time with him. Just the two of you. Try to keep Peyton out of the conversation because she's not really the issue anyways," Jake advised.  
  
"She's a big part of the issue," Haley argued.  
  
"No, she's just the unfortunate person who got thrown into the mix. This is about you and your feelings for Lucas. You see Peyton as an obstacle to your relationship with Lucas because she's there," Jake replied honestly.  
  
Haley sighed hating that Jake was right. "So you think that I should just try to forget about Peyton all together? What about when Lucas brings her up? He's bound to. That's what stopped me from telling him tonight," Haley said.  
  
"Maybe this time he won't," Jake said all the while thinking especially when I suggest he not bring her up either.  
  
"I doubt that will happen but I'll try," Haley relented. "Thanks for being such a good friend to me, Jake."  
  
"Don't mention it," Jake replied. "I'm sure things will work out for you and Lucas. You're too much a part of each other for it not to. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jake laid down on his bed and sighed in frustration. Haley was a great girl and he couldn't understand why Lucas didn't see what was right in front of him. Jake rolled onto his side and dialed Luke's number hoping that maybe Luke would get the point. "Hey Luke, its Jake. Sorry about having to let you go. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Jake you know I wouldn't bother you with this if I could take care of it on my own. But I am so confused, Hales will barely speak to me. She is turning into a stranger. Tell me what I am doing wrong and I will fix it."  
  
"Lucas come on man it can't be that bad. Maybe she just feels neglected. I mean Luke you spend almost all your time with Peyton. Maybe Haley feels like you are letting Peyton take her place. All I know is that you two need to work this out cause you are both miserable."  
  
"Why should I have to chose Jake? She doesn't get mad when I spend time with the team. What is her problem with Peyton?"  
  
Jake was about to wring Luke's neck. He could not possibly be that dumb. Jake started to try to reason with Lucas when he got another call. "Hold on Lucas I have another call." Jake switched over to once again hear Haley's worried voice. "Hey Jake sorry to call again but I just wanted to let you know that I decided that me and Lucas might be better off alone. Him with Peyton and well I think it is about time I start letting Lucas led his life and quit tagging along."  
  
"Look Haley you are being irrational right now. You know he doesn't think of you as a tag along. But I have to call you back I am on the other line."  
  
Jake switched back over to Luke. "Lucas man listen. Bottom line is when you spend all your time with Peyton you are neglecting other people that care about you. I have to get some sleep man we can talk about this tomorrow. Well we can talk about it Monday at school. Cause tomorrow I have that double date with Haley."  
  
"So you really think that is a good idea, dating Haley?" Jake rolled his eyes at the obviousness in Luke's question. "Why would anyone not want to date her. She is gorgeous and she is one of the most caring people I know. Look we all know Haley is perfect I just don't know why no one else has snatched her away. Luke I have to go my other line is beeping again and it is getting late."  
  
Luke hung up and fell into a fitful sleep trying to decide how to handle tomorrow night with Haley. Jake on the other hand was ready to go insane from all the phone calls. "Haley come on I want to go to bed."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Nikki?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Listen Nikki, I don't know what you want but I can't handle this right now."  
  
"Jake let me explain."  
  
"Explain what, the fact that you left a baby on my doorstep without so much as a call. You haven't called one time in the past 8 months to see how she is doing. How did you even know that I kept her?"  
  
"Jake I just couldn't deal with it. My parents and everyone talking about me, it was just too much."  
  
"Well Nikki let's get one thing straight. This is too much for me to deal with. And I refuse to deal with you. Jenny is my daughter she doesn't need you and I don't need you."  
  
Jake hung the phone up and launched it at the wall watching it bounce off the wall. Next thing you know Jenny is screaming. "Great. I am never going to get any sleep."  
  
Jake finally laid Jenny down in bed with him hoping that she would fall asleep so he could get some rest before dealing with the double date.  
  
The next day seemed to fly by. Jake had enough time to get some homework done and get Jenny ready to go stay with his aunt for the night since his parents were out of town for the weekend. After dropping Jenny off he ran in to take a shower and found that he had missed 5 calls. Looking at the caller id he saw they were all from Haley. "Probably trying to worm her way out of this." Jake hopped in the shower and headed to pick Haley up alittle early to help calm her nerves.  
  
Haley opened the door with rollers in her hair and her robe on. "I left you a message, I can't do this Jake. I can't be civil to them, I just can't. Please don't make me do this." Jake gently pushed Haley up the stairs and opened her door. "Here you finish your makeup we will find something in here to make Lucas wonder what he ever saw in Peyton. Now no whining get ready or else I will be forced to do your hair, and you have seen how Jenny's turned out." Haley just sighed knowing that Jake wasn't going to let her out this easy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Lucas had arrived at Peyton's at 6:00 ready to get this night over with. He had pictured his first date with Peyton so differently, but now all he could do was dread the night. He didn't know how to act around Haley anymore. It seemed that anything that he says or does is wrong. "Hey Peyton, you look good, you ready to meet Jake and Haley at the restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah just let me grab my coat and we can leave." Peyton took one last look in the mirror and sighed in confusion not understanding why Lucas looked liked he was being tortured.  
  
Meanwhile at the James's household Jake was having a horrible time of helping Haley get ready. "Damn it Haley you are going to wear this black strapless dress and that is final." Haley gave Jake a dirty look and snatched the dress out of his hands and headed to the bathroom. Haley decided to talk to Jake while changing since he wouldn't be able to read her expresssions. "So Jake do you really think Lucas will notice me in this dress. Isn't it too dressy?"  
  
Jake just laughed at Haley's insecurities. If she looked half as good as he expected, Lucas had a long night ahead of him. Haley put the finishing touches on her makeup and let the rollers out of her hair. She walked out into the bedroom and Jake's jaw dropped. "Haley you look amazing. There is no way Lucas will not be able to notice you." Haley blushed and smacked Jake with her purse. "You're making me blush stop, let's get this over with. You look really nice tonight too Jake, if only I hadn't already given my heart away to someone else."  
  
"Haley you will always be Lucas's. No one can compete with what you two have, I think that is why no one has ever tried. And as far as Peyton goes, I think she can see it she just refuses to admit it."  
  
Haley and Jake pilled into his truck and headed to meet Lucas and Peyton at Red Lobster. Halfway there Haley started to panic. "Jake are you sure this is a good idea. I feel like I am going to be sick." Jake pulled the truck into the parking lot and grabbed Haley's hands. "I promise you that if you get uncomfortable we will leave after dinner, and we won't go to the movie with them. We can leave whenever you want I promise. Now come on you didn't get that dressed up to sit in my truck, now let's go."  
  
Jake opened the door for Haley and they walked to the hostess. "I think part of our party has already been seated, last name is Scott." The hostess checked her paper and lead them toward the table that Lucas and Peyton were at. Peyton gasped when she saw Haley, and Lucas couldn't form a complete thought. Haley got uncomfortable by all the staring and reached for Jake's hand and sat down. Jake noticing the tension in the group decided to be the first to break it. "Hey guys so how long have you been waiting?"  
  
Lucas who seemed to be ignoring everything else around him just kept staring at Haley. Peyton was in the middle of answering Jake when Lucas suddenly regained use of his vocal cords, "Hales you look amazing." 


	10. Chapter 10

Peyton shot Haley a look of pure disgust when Luke kept staring at her. "Thanks Lucas." After another awkward silence Jake finally deciding that he was going to have to be the adult, "So is everyone ready to order?"  
  
The waiter took their orders and Jake started talking to Lucas about basketball. "So Luke you ready for the big game tomorrow night?" Luke didn't seem to be paying much attention to anyone. "Luke did you hear me. Luke, man are you alright."  
  
"Oh sorrry, I just have a lot on my mind. What did you ask me again?"  
  
"I said are you ready for the big game tomorrow."  
  
"Well we are going to need all the help we can get to beat Northcentral. They always seem to beat us."  
  
"Well maybe I will have to get the girls to cheer alittle louder to pump you guys up. Peyton started rubbing Lucas's arm and he smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Haley tried to appear unaffected even though it was just too much for her to handle with all her unresolved feelings. Jake gently squeezed Haley's hand trying to help her keep her emotions under control. But no sooner than Haley had calmed down she looked back at Lucas and got the look of death from Peyton. Haley looked at Jake wondering if that was just her imagination. Jake just gave Haley a confused look letting her know that he had no idea what was going on. "Jake excuse me for a minute I need to use the ladies room. I will be right back." Haley started towards the bathroom when Peyton stood up, "I think I will join Haley."  
  
Jake just put his head in his hands ready to scream. This night was going to be torture. He turned to Lucas, "So Haley looks amazing tonight don't you think?" Lucas just glared at Jake, "Haley has always been beautiful, but has never looked like that before. Listen Jake, I know that you're my friend but I am not so sure that I like you dating Hales."  
  
"Well then I guess it is a good thing that I don't have to ask for your permission. Look Lucas I Don't know what your deal is, but first you abuse your friendship with Haley and now you are trying to act like her protector. But let me ask you something Lucas are you really this damn stupid?"  
  
Haley exited the stall and headed to wash her hands and ran straight into Peyton. "Peyton I didn't know you were in here." Peyton just glared at her, "Haley let's get one thing straight, you may be his best friend but you will never be his girlfriend. That is one thing that you will never be to him. You aren't his type. He is a basketball player he is suppossed to be with a cheerleader or someone out of the popular crowd. Let's be realistic you aren't really part of that crowd now are you. Now I tried to be your friend, but now I just want to make sure we understand each other. You keep on trying to get Lucas and I will make sure that he never has anytime for you anymore."  
  
Haley couldn't stand to hear anymore of Peyton's hurtful words. She felt as though someone was ripping out her heart with each cruel world that came out of Peyton's mouth. She ran to the table and grabbed her purse. Jake looked up at Haley's tear stained face and grabbed their coats and lead her away from the table. "Hales what happened." Haley just turned around and looked at Lucas, "I am alright Lucas enjoy your date with Peyton. Jake can we please just get out of here." 


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton walked out fo the restroom and headed back to the table. "Lucas where did Haley and Jake go?" Lucas just glared at her, "Why don't you tell me? Haley was fine when she got up, then you go in the bathroom afte her and she leaves in tears."  
  
Peyton just shook her head in confusion. "Lucas you know how she gets. One minute she is okay and the next she is biting your head off. I was just being friendly and she snapped."  
  
Lucas just studied Peyton's face, trying to read her facial expressions to see if she was lying. But he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "Why would she just snap?"  
  
"Lucas I don't know. All she said was to stay away from you, that I'm not good enough for you."  
  
Peyton turned on the tears and Lucas engulfed her in a hug trying to figure ouw what was going with Haley.  
  
Jake was furious at Peyton for what she said to Haley. He was going to go back to the restaurant and tell Lucas and Peyton what he thought of them. He would let Lucas get an earful of what Peyton said, and then tell me how much of an ass he is for not going after Haley. Jake picked Jenny up and decided to leave her with Haley while he confronted Lucas and Peyton. "Hey Haley can you stay here with Jenny while I pick us up something to eat. I know you have to be hungry."  
  
"Sure Jake. I am not really hungry but I can stay with Jenny, maybe it will help me keep my mind off of everything."  
  
Jake kissed Jenny on the head and hugged Haley. "Haley we'll figure this out, I promise you it will all be okay." Jake got in his truck and headed back to Red Lobster. Millions of things ran through his mind as he parked the truck. He walked straight past the hostess to the table.  
  
"Hey Jake how is Haley?" Jake just turned icy eyes towards Peyton. "I don't know Peyton do you want to tell Lucas or I am going to?"  
  
Peyton just gave Jake a challenging look, "I don't know how I could possible know how she is, you are the one that left with her."  
  
Lucas looked at Jake for answers. "Jake where is Haley, will someone please tell me what is going on?"  
  
Jake just turned his glare over to Lucas. "Not that you deserve to know what is going on, but I will tell you cause I can't stand to see how upset Haley is. And let's get one thing straight Peyton not a damn word out of your mouth until I am finished." 


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be short and I apologize but it is mostly me writing this until things slow down for Robin. So being as I have class in 8 hours and have yet to take a shower I just have about 10 minutes to post a chapter. **  
  
"Come on Jake just tell me what is going on. What does this have to do with Peyton? She already told me that Haley snapped at her, and told her that she wasn't good enough for me."  
  
Jake just looked at Lucas and laughed. "I can't believe that you really are dumber than I thought. Come on Luke give me a break does that even make sense. Why would Haley run out of here in tears over that?"  
  
Peyton knowing that now was the only chance to save her ass decided to try to cover her tracks. "Look Lucas, apparently Jake's date didn't go so well but that doesn't mean he has to come back here and ruin ours."  
  
Jake just turned to Peyton and laughed, "Nice try Peyton but I am not leaving until Luke hears what you said to Haley."  
  
"But Lucas...."  
  
"Peyton let Jake talk. Come on Jake tell me what is going on. I trust you, I know that you would never lie to me."  
  
"Well it is funny that you say that Lucas. You would think that you would know Haley alittle bit better than you obviously do. I mean come on Luke just think about what Peyton said, it is obviously a lie. Just look at her trying to squirm her way out of this."  
  
Lucas turned towards Peyton and did notice the fear in her eyes. He just tried to keep his emotions in check until he found out what Peyton did to Haley. "For your sake Peyton you better hope that you didn't do anything to Haley, or you can consider yourself out of my life completely, you will be dead to me."  
  
Jake took that as a sign to start explaining to Lucas. "Luke man, I can't even believe she is this cruel but I guess jealousy is a sick emotion. Peyton basically went into the bathroom and issued a warning to Haley. She told Haley that she may be his best friend but that she would never be your girlfriend. Peyton told Haley that is one thing that she will never be to you. She told Haley that she isn't your type; that you are a basketball player and that you are suppossed to be with a cheerleader or someone out of the popular crowd."  
  
Jake paused for a minute letting the words sink in. "And the cruliest thing she said was, 'Haley let's be realistic you aren't really part of that crowd now are you. Now I tried to be your friend, but now I just want to make sure we understand each other. You keep on trying to get Lucas and I will make sure that he never has anytime for you anymore." Jake turned towards Peyton who had once again turned on the tears. Lucas was silent but you could see the anger seething in his eyes. Peyton touched his arm and tried to explain.  
  
"Don't touch me and don't ever talk to me again. The only reason you are crying is because you got caught. And let's get one damn thing straight. Haley is worth a million cheerleaders. So how dare you tell her that she isn't good enough." Lucas slammed his chair back and headed out of the restaurant. Peyton cried out after him, "I was just trying to get close to you."  
  
Jake turned around, "How does it feel Peyton, looks like you are the one Lucas won't be having time for anymore."  
  
Jake meet Lucas in the parking lot. "Look Lucas, not that I think you deserve her forgiveness right now, but I think that there is something that you need to know. And despite all my hesitation, my gut feeling says just to tell you. Haley is in love with you. She has been for awhile now and that is why she has been struggling with your closeness to Peyton. Haley wanted to make it go away and she just can't seem to get past it. Now keep that in mind when you go over there to talk to her, she is pretty devestated. Maybe before you go over there you should sort out your feelings for Haley."  
  
"Jake where is she? We need to talk now. I can't let her keep on hurting when I was the cause of it."  
  
"Lucas just don't hurt her man, cause the next time I am going to kick your ass, no questions asked. Haley is too sweet of a girl to keep getting her heart trampled. She is at my house with Jenny. I promised Haley some food so you head over there and I will be there shortly."  
  
"Okay thanks Jake, wait a minute who is Jenny?"  
  
"Lucas it is my daughter, we can talk about this another time. Just get over there and work things out with Haley."  
  
Lucas got into his truck and headed to Jake's. As Jake was getting ready to get in his truck Peyton walked over to him. "Jake where did Lucas go?"  
  
"He went to find Haley." Jake turned his head in her direction. "Looks like the bitch won after all. Can you give me a lift home since Lucas abandoned me?"  
  
Jake just laughed in her face. "No Peyton I think you are wrong, the bitch lost. And you can walk for all I care." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
Jake got into his car without looking back. He knew that Haley and Lucas needed sometime to work things out. He just wasn't sure if he should go home to get Jenny out of their way and risk interrupting them. Deciding that he should at least give them a few minutes, Jake decided to go grab something to eat. He was hungry since he and Haley had skipped out before dinner.  
  
Peyton was walking down the street seething in anger. She wasn't even paying attention to who or what was around her. "What is it about Saint Haley that everyone finds so damn appealing?" Peyton asked in disgust.  
  
"She's sweet and honest. She doesn't play games and most importantly she treats people well," Nathan answered knowing that it would further piss Peyton off.  
  
"Go away," Peyton hissed.  
  
"What's wrong? Did Lucas do something to upset you?" Nathan asked mildly curious about what could cause Peyton to get so angry.  
  
"Why would I tell you if he did?" Peyton asked glancing at her ex- boyfriend. She and Nathan hadn't really been close in a long time. Even before they broke up there had been a distance between them. She could hardly remember the days early in their relationship when they'd actually been friends and talked to one another.  
  
"Haley? Open up. Jake told me you were here so just open the damn door," Lucas yelled as he pounded on the front door of Jake's house.  
  
"Do you mind?" Haley hissed. "Jenny is sleeping and if you wake her up by yelling and pounding on the door then it will upset her."  
  
"Sorry," Lucas mumbled, "I just need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't really feel like talking to you right now. It will inevitably end in an argument and like I said Jenny is sleeping," Haley responded trying to close the door.  
  
Lucas put his hand out to prevent Haley from shutting him out of the house...and her life. "I'm sorry that Peyton said those things to you," Lucas apologized quickly hoping that an apology would at least buy him entry to the house. Unfortunately Haley didn't look impressed by his remorse. "None of it was true. You're the most important person in my life and it doesn't matter what stupid crowd you belong to in school. Peyton could never keep you from being a part of my life."  
  
"She already has been," Haley said sadly.  
  
"Is that why you've been acting so strange lately? Did you feel like Peyton had kept you from being a part of my life?" Lucas asked finally getting the picture. "Haley, I'm sorry that I allowed things to get that way. I never intended to let our friendship become an afterthought in my life."  
  
Softening a little and the sincerity in his voice and eyes, Haley opened the door a little further to allow Lucas entry. "We've got to be quiet," she said motioning to the bassinet where Jenny was sleeping on the other side of the room.  
  
"Peyton won't be a problem anymore," Lucas informed her.  
  
"Why?" Haley asked surprised at the conviction in Lucas's voice when he promised the cheerleader wouldn't be an issue.  
  
"She lied to me about what happened tonight. When I found out the things she said to you, I told her not to speak to me again," Lucas said simply.  
  
"Lucas, you should make a decision like that in the heat of the moment. Peyton has become very important to you. I can't ask you to push her out of your life completely," Haley said not sure why she was defending Peyton's position in his life.  
  
"You didn't ask and I know that you wouldn't have. That's part of the reason we've been having so many misunderstandings lately," Lucas said with a sad smile. "The point is that Peyton had no right to say those things. You are a big part of my life and anyone else in my life has to accept that because I don't plan on letting you go...ever," Lucas promised. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Jake said truly apologetic for interrupting them when he notices Lucas holding Haley. He'd given them some time to talk in private but he'd still managed to return home at the exact worst moment.  
  
"No problem," Lucas said releasing Haley from the embrace.  
  
"Does the hug mean you two worked things out?" Jake asked hoping they'd managed to put the worst behind them.  
  
"We're getting there," Lucas answered not naive enough to believe that all of the problems and miscommunications between he and Haley would be erased by one conversation.  
  
"Thanks to you," Haley said walking over to hug Jake. "I can't tell him the other part yet," Haley whispered knowing that Jake would understand what she was referring to.  
  
Jake just nodded. He wished he could convince Haley to be completely honest about her feeling to Lucas but that wasn't a conversation they could have now. Especially with the object of that conversation standing across the room. He'd get them to open up eventually. It would just take a little work but he didn't mind because he couldn't think of two people who deserved happiness more.  
  
"We should probably get going," Lucas said not completely comfortable watching the close moment between Jake and Haley. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Jake but with the distance that had been between he and Haley recently he couldn't help not being a little hurt by the fact that Jake had become close with her.  
  
"Yeah, we've invaded your home for long enough," Haley agreed reaching for her coat.  
  
"The two of you are welcome anytime," Jake replied. "You'll get her home safely right?" Jake asked fully aware of how unnecessary the question was.  
  
"Sure," Lucas answered as he put his hand on the small of Haley's back to propel her towards the door.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Jake," Haley said glancing back at her friend before opening the door and stepping outside. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Life in One Tree Hill had seemed to go back to the way it was before Lucas Scott joined the basketball team. Haley and Lucas were as close as ever, but there was still something off and Lucas couldn't quite put his finger on it. Each day Haley seemed to confide in Jake as much as she did Lucas and that was really started to annoy Lucas.  
  
Haley entered the school to find Brooke standing at her locker talking to Lucas. "Sure Brooke I'll be there." Lucas turned to Haley and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So how was your weekend Hales, I didn't see much of you?" "Well Friday I worked at the cafe and then on Saturday I watched Jenny for Jake. Jake had a big paper due and I told him that I would keep Jenny while he got it done. So what's with you and Brooke?"  
  
Lucas just rolled his eyes and lead them in the direction of their Econ class. "She is haivng a party on Saturday and she invited me to it. One of the many obligations of being a basketball player I guess. Want to be tourtered through it with me?"  
  
Haley just laughed, "I would rather have my teeth pulled, I think I'll pass. But you have fun."  
  
Haley sat down and before Lucas could try to convince her to change her mind Jake sat down and started to thank Haley again for watching Jenny. After class Lucas had to stop by the coach's office to get a paper signed excusing him from classes for the tournament coming up. Haley walked with Jake to thier English class. "So Haley do you want to tell me what has you in this bad mood?" Haley just shrugged her shoulders, "It is just hard Jake. Why can't I just tell him? Everytime I think that I am ready to tell him something gets in the way, or better yet someone." Jake looked at her questionably, "Peyton is causing problems again?" "No this time it is Brooke. Lucas wants me to hang out with him at some party of Brooke's and I said no. I always feel out of place all the other girls look so perfect and then there is my little miss average Haley."  
  
Jake just laughed, "How about we have my sister Alissa take you to the mall and help you pick out an outfit for this party and maybe you won't feel so average. I'll even go with you in case the night doesn't go as planned." "I don't know Jake. Do you really think that is where we should have that conversation?"  
  
"I think that there will be a ready excuse for as long as you're looking for one," Jake answered. "It's time you pull everything together and be honest about how you feel. Lucas isn't stupid. He knows that even though you talk there's still something you're holding back and it's only a matter of time before he calls you on it."  
  
"You're right. I know you're right. I just can't help but be scared. The past few weeks have been like old times between Lucas and I. I just don't want to ruin everything by throwing my crazy feelings on him,"Haley answered looking around nervously.  
  
"You're feelings are not crazy. Lucas is lucky to have you care about him so much and I'm sure he'll realize that if you ever open up to him," Jake said trying to reassure her. "If that's the case then why doesn't he see how I feel already and why doesn't he seem to feel the sameway?" Haley asked convinced that telling Lucas she had more than friendly feelings for him was the biggest mistake she could make.  
  
"Guys need things spelled out for them," Jake answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We ignore all of the signs from others and from ourselves until we have no choice but to see them. You need to make Lucas open his eyes and the best way to do that is to be honest with him about how you feel," Jake told her.  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Haley replied. Just the thought of confessing her feelings was making her stomach revolt. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she actually managed to string a couple words together in order to let Lucas know how she felt.  
  
"It's anything but easy," Jake replied honestly, "but nothing that is worth anything is ever easy."  
  
"Ok," Haley said. "I'll go to the party and I'll tell Lucas how I feel," she finished feeling suddenly empowered. She just hoped the strength lasted until the party and she didn't end up making a fool of herself in front of the entire school. 


	16. Chapter 16

Haley agreed to meet Alissa at the mall on Friday to pick out an outfit for the party. Alissa was about 20 and you could tell that she knew just what to buy to get noticed. After spending nearly a hundred dollars she seemed to have the perfect outfit to turn Lucas's head. Alissa had also offered to come over before the party to help Haley get ready.  
  
Friday night Lucas was suppossed to come over to watch a movie but cancelled because he had to help Keith at the shop. So Haley was a little down and decided to call Jake. Jake and Alissa came over with Jenny and they all decided to watch a movie and talk about the party the next day. Around 11:00 Lucas was driving by Haley's and was trying to decide if he should stop by or not when he saw Jake's car out front. He just decided to head home since Haley was obvioulsy replacing him with Jake.  
  
The next morning Haley woke up early and headed to work hoping to get Karen to let her off at 4 instead of 5 so she could take a bubble bath to relax her nerves before Alissa got there at 6:30. Alissa had become a great friend to Haley helping her get ready and Haley had convinced her to be tourted through the party with her.  
  
After an exhausting day at the cafe she rushed home and relaxed for an hour in the bubble bath and then washed her hair and dried it before Alissa got there to help her primp.  
  
The girls spent hours getting ready and by the time Alissa was finished Haley felt like she was some sort of princess being pampered. "Thank you so much for everything," Haley said to Alissa as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She'd never had girlfriends so it was a new experience for her to have someone help her get ready for a party. "I can hardly believe it me," she said in awe of her appearance.  
  
"Girl you've always been a knock out but Lucas will definitely flip when he sees you tonight," Alissa said applying her own lipstick.  
  
"He will certainly be surprised," Haley admitted. "You don't think it's too much do you?"  
  
Haley asked as the nerves finally settled in. Most of the afternoon she'd been able to ignore the fact that she was getting all dressed up in order to tell Lucas how she felt about him but as the time drew closer for Jake and Lucas to arrive she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"You look amazing. Amazing is never too much," Alissa replied. "Now just take a deep breath and remember that regardless of how you look right now the fact of the matter is that Lucas has always cared about you. By looking so great you're just giving him the extra little push," she said trying to relax Haley.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you and your brother," Haley said realizing how lucky she was to have a couple of terrific friends so willing to help her in this situation.  
  
"We're glad we can help. It's not everyday you get a chance to play cupid and help love along," Alissa teased trying to lighten the mood. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor.  
  
"I'm just nervous," Haley admitted biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Stop that or we'll have to reapply your lipstick," Alissa commanded. "Besides there's no reason to be nervous. Things are going to be fine. You'll confess to Lucas that you love him. He'll be the typical stunned guy for a few minutes before he realizes what an idiot he's been by not seeing what was right in front of him all these years then you'll make out like crazy and live disgustingly happily ever after."  
  
"I hope so," Haley said with a sigh.  
  
The ring of the doorbell brings the butterflies back to Haley's stomach. "That's probably them," she said glancing at the bedroom door.  
  
"Well I guess we better go let them in," Alissa said preparing to leave the room. "Did you want me to let them in so that you can make a grand entrance?"  
  
Alissa headed down the stairs to let Jake and Lucas in. Haley on the other hand had knots in her stomach was she really going to be able to tell her best friend in the whole world that she was in love with him.  
  
But before she could answer that question she heard Jake, "Haley come on we got to go." Haley just checked herself one last time in the mirror and headed down the stairs. Jake couldn't get the smirk off his face when he saw the look on Lucas's face. Lucas had been speechless the whole time Haley walked down the stairs.  
  
Jake just chuckled, "Haley it is about damn time. Now let's party."  
  
They all headed towards the door but Luas grabbed Haley's hand. "Hales wait a second. What made you change your mind about the party?" Jake and Alissa headed to the car to give them a minute.  
  
"I just decided that if I wanted us to stay close I would have to get used to that part of your life too. Besides when is the last time we partied together."  
  
Lucas just laughed, "Hales by the way you look gorgeous tonight. You will be the star of the party."  
  
They headed to the door as Lucas took one last look at Haley. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a pink tube top, and strappy tan sandals. Alissa had put curls all over Haley's head so she had boucy curls and just enough makeup to bring out her eyes. Lucas was amazed at the angel that was standing in front of him.  
  
The ride over went pretty well. Jake and Alissa managed to keep the conversation going enough to keep Haley's nerves at bay. Lucas had been a little quieter than usual but she didn't want to allow herself to think that it had to do with her new look.  
  
Alissa had mouthed "He's yours," as they walked to the car because of the way Lucas reacted but Haley just didn't want to allow herself to hope that much.  
  
"There are so many cars. The entire school must be here," Haley commented when they arrived at the party.  
  
"I don't think Brooke limited the guest list to the school," Alissa commented noticing a couple of older guys as they walked into the house.  
  
"This will definitely be an interesting evening," Jake said. 


End file.
